Dead-end or is it?
by hailey22
Summary: Danny has been searching for Sam for 5 years. He is now 20 and moved to New York City. He meets a girl who looks familiar but he can't quite think of her name. Could this person be linked to Sam? Or just another dead end? This is a squeal to my story 'Love is it worth dying for' T just to be safe! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Dead-end… or is it?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the other characters.

**This is my sequel to Love is it worth dying for? So read the first one and then read this! 3 Here's the summary:**

**_Danny has been searching for Sam for 5 years. He is now 20 and moved to New York City. He meets a girl who looks familiar but he can't quite think of her name. Could this person be linked to Sam? Or just another dead end?_**

Danny p.o.v:

It's been 5 years since it happened. Sam's parents moved after 2 years. I have been searching, and waiting. I just hope she is alive. If she's not I will never forgive myself. I can't berry the love of my life. I can't see her lifeless, cold, body. I can't.

I am now 20. I live in New York City. I am the CEO of Greenhill & co. (A/N: I don't own that company) if your wondering what Greenhill & CO. is it is a bank.

I live on 1st street. And I live in a pent house. I have never found love. Not since Sam. But my question is, will I find her?

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP 

I walk into work. I am wearing a Black suit with a black tie, I know not very creative figuring I don't have any fashion sense. As I pass Rose, my sectary, I see she is talking to someone. A girl.

This girl has blond hair, a black pants suit, and has her hair in a ponytail. I walk up to her slowly. Rose sees me and says, "Well hello Mr. Fenton. I must introduce you to Alice. She will be shadowing you for a little bit"

That's when Alice turns around her eyes go wide and so do mine. I know her from somewhere, but where? She smiles at me this big warm smile and says sweetly, "hello! I am Alice! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Alice. Do you have a last name?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot give out that information at this time." I just stare blankly at her. Why couldn't she give me a last name?

"Well okay then. Come with me." As we walk to my office, I notice that she is biting her lip. Why? Yah, I did know her from somewhere. It had something to do with Sam, but what? "Okay so tell me where your from."

"Um… Arizona"

"Ok, who are your parents?"

"I can't give that information at this time."

"Do you know a Samantha Manson?"

"w-what?"

"I said do you know Samantha Manson?"

"Um…Uh…n-no?"

"Was that a statement or a question?" I could tell she knew something. What wasn't she telling me?

"Statement?"

"You still sound unsure." She started to sweat. Why? Was she nervous about something?

Alice P.O.V:

I can't let him know my secret. _She _would kill me. I think he is starting to figure it out. Should I tell him the truth? I'm not sure. I have an idea! A way to tell him but not really tell him!

"Would you mind coming to a karaoke bar tonight?" I asked.

"Uh… sure?"

5 hours later:

"What are we doing here?" Ha asked in his cute way.

"You'll see," I said as we started to walk in. I told him to wait at the bar. I told the DJ my request. "Ok this song is dedicated to my lost love. We got cruelly separated a while back. So this song is for him!" With that the music started.

Thousand Miles

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

**New chapter will be up soon! Review! if i don't get a lot of reviews then i wont update! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Dead-end… or is it?

Chapter 2

Danny p.o.v:

When I heard Alice sing it was like a million angles were singing with her. Her voice was amazing, but why did she bring me here? I saw her walking off stage. She came toward me with a sexy smile.

"So Danny, did you realized what I wanted to tell you?" She said. _Wait. How did she know my name? I never told her my name. She only knows me as Mr. Fenton. _

"How did you know my name?"

"As clueless as ever. You probably don't recognize me. I changed."

"W-who are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because _she _will kill me." She said with tears in her eyes. That's when I noticed all the scares and bruises. I looked at her arm closely. That's when I noticed a charm bracelet. It had a bat on it. It was all black except for its red eyes. I noticed it had writing on the back. I turned the bat around it said:

_Dear Sam,_

_Happy 1-year anniversary. I promise to love you forever. _

_-Danny 3_

How did Alice get this? I gave this to Sam 5 years ago. _What did she do to Sam?_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAM?" That's when she looked at me. Why was she SMILING? What did she do?

"What do you mean Danny?"

"You know damn well what I mean Alice! What did you do to SAM?"

"Danny, you are so clueless"

"What does me having being clueless have to do this?"

"Danny, Danny, Danny."

"What?" That must have done it. She pulls off her hair! But it wasn't her hair, it was a WIG! She pulled off her wig to reveal short, jet-black hair. She looked like, _SAM!_

"S-Sam?"

"Hi Danny." I pulled her into a hug. She was gone for so long and now she's here. I thought it was a dream but it wasn't.

"W-what happened? How did you get away from Katherine?"

"This will be a long story."

"I have time"

"Ok" She says, "When I was first kidnapped I was only being fed moldy bread and stale crackers. I thought I was going to die. The only thing keeping me alive was the thought of you looking for me." She started crying, "I saw the news reports, and the posters. I tried to get to you, but she would catch me and beat me again."

"You don't have to say anymore." I told her.

"I do. So last month I got away for good. I ran as far as I could. I looked you up and found where you worked and where you lived. I told Rose I was there to shadow you. And here I am." She tried to smile.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again!" I said holding her close, "Now what do you say to I sing on stage?"

"I say sure" Sam said with a smile.

"I will sing Inspiration!" I said. Te music started and I sang.

**"Inspiration"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
It I was a stone you'd be my rock  
If I fell out of love you'd catch my fall  
And if I'm just a little baby you're my all  
Like a brother and his keeper you're the key to my heart  
If I need a ride girl you're my car  
No matter the destination baby near or far  
You take me there with no complaints  
That's why you're mine with no restraints

_[Chorus]_  
There wont be a moment that I ever wanna give you up  
Cause I ain't trying to build a brand new trust with anyone, no not with anyone  
We've got something greater than I've ever known  
And I don't wanna let this go for anything  
No one will ever do me better  
Its you I'm to be counting on  
Too long I been searching for what's been right here in front of my face  
You're my inspiration, to be all I can be  
To do all that I do, you're everything to me  
Here's your standing ovation, you deserve a round of applause  
For everything you are

_[Verse 2:]_  
If I need a drink, you'd quench my thirst  
If I was in pain you'd heal my hurt  
And if I need a little you'd just give me your all  
Like a mother and a child I need you to stay strong  
If I ain't have a job you'd do the work  
No matter how hard it is because you feel I'm worth it  
Treat me like a king and that why you my purpose

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
And if I'm ever alone, I know that I can depend on you to be  
Here in a hurry when I call _[2x]_

You're my inspiration, to be all I can be  
To do all that I do, you're everything to me  
Here's your standing ovation, you deserve a round of applause  
For everything you are

**:D** **ok! So there's another chapter but keep reading there's more!**


	3. SORRY!

**so so sorry this isn't a chapter! I've been working on the new chapter and since Sam doesn't eat anything with a face does that mean she doesn't eat eggs? Please tell me! i'll try to update faster! **


	4. Chapter 4

Tell me if you like this idea if you do i will replace the names with Danny phantom characters. Enjoy!

Idea for a new story:

Name: Do's and Don'ts of Highschool characters:  
Emma-Nice goth girl Rachle-Popular's boss Brigett and Clair-dumb followers Ryan-bad boy/Rachle's botfriend sara-Emma's BFF Spencer-Sara's boyffriend

Summary:

There will be do's Do #1- Never mess with Rachel

There will be don'ts Don't #1- don't talk to populars

There will be hartbreak "It's over!" He yelled at the top of his lungs

There will be romance "I love you" She said sweetly "I love you too"

There will be I do's "you mat now kiss the bride"

There will be i don'ts "I want a DIVORCE!"

But when something happens and the Do's and Don'ts become pure HELL.

What did you think? Tell meh! oh and i wil not continue this story. 


End file.
